Blog de usuário:Glimmer Starfire Powerful/Intro - Less Thoughts and More Nightmares
Oi pessoal! Eu trago aqui com vocês uma nova série que criei, porque Tree of Life não teria um fundo certo, iria encalhar. Então, para compensar, eu resolvi criar uma nova, mas sem a temática de poderes, auras e outras coisas do gênero como principal. Eu trago seres sobrenaturais. Less Thoughts and More Nightmares ''é uma série de terror(que não é nem um pouco aterrorizante), que criei com base no jogo de terror Five Night at Freddy's. Ele não tem uma idade recomendada, diria que é bem Light, qualquer um pode ler. Sinopse Sky Night é uma unicórnia nova em uma escola de escoteiro, que está realizando um acampamento de verão em Magic's Camping, um local próprio para realizar acampamentos muito concorrido em Star Island. O único defeito que Sky carrega consigo é o fato de ter medo de fantasmas. Com essa informação, Violetie(para quem não viu, ela participou da votação da Wiki MLP Oc's Wikia), uma unicórnio buller, força Sky a entrar em uma mansão abandonada a cerca de 1.000 anos, onde lá habita cinco fantasmas representando cada personalidade ruim de um pônei. Como castigo de ter adentrado sua "fortaleza", os fantasmas a obrigam a viver ali para sempre. Personagens (pôneis) Sky Night thumbSky é uma unicórnio que vive apenas com seu pai, pois sua mãe morreu em um acidente ocorrido quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos de idade. Ela recentemente entrou para a Escola de Escotismo mais prestigiada de Magic Island, pois sempre sonhou em ser uma aventureira, mas acredita que nunca irá conseguir realizar seu sonho por ter medo de criaturas imaginadas inexistentes. Violetie thumb|leftVioletie é uma unicórnio buller irmã gêmea fraterna de Lilac Flower, mas não a admite exatamente como irmã. Seu nome real é Violet Flower, mas o fato de se rebelar contra sua família, mudou de nome e mudou seu estilo de crina. Violetie está sempre acompanhada de suas amigas Cheer Leader e Star Light, além de sua irmã. Pastel Paint thumbPastel é filha de pintores, mas como é filha única, não aguenta receber um "não" como resposta,que começa a fazer um drama. Pastel é um tanto irritante, assim como também é levemente esquisita, sempre reclamando de alguma coisa. Ela é a única amiga de Sky Night. Lilac Flower thumb|left Lilac é irmã gênea fraterna de Violetie. Apesar de brigarem muito entre si, ela adora a irmã. Lilac tem uma certa preferência de flores, está sempre sendo encontrada em uma floricultura. Cheer Leader thumbCheer é a capitã de equipe de torcida de seu colégio. Apesar de sua personalidade ser metade ''tomboy, ela é uma das melhores amigas de Violetie. Star Light thumb|left Uma pônei terrestre bastante fresca, detesta sujar suas patas e muito menos sua crina. Ela é um tanto buller, assim como Violetie, mas não consegue ser muito discreta. Mais personagens pôneis serão apresentados no decorrer da série. Personagens (fantasmas) Todos os fantasmas viveram em Star's Island. As cinco eram melhores amigas e ajudavam com a melhora de personalidade dos pôneis, mas foram amaldiçoadas sem saberem. Mas o processo de maldição não era todas de uma vez. Levava um ano para outra se transformar em fantasma, foram desaparecendo sem deixar rastros. Golden Glitter thumbAntes de ser fantasma, Golden era a pônei mais generosa de Star's Island. Mas ao ser amaldiçoada, se tornou o espírito da ganância, espalhando seu poder por todos os habitantes. Water Melody thumb|leftWater era oceanógrafa(estuda oceanos), mas quando foi amaldiçoada, começou a "colocar na cabeça dos pôneis" que se gastassem água, as chuvas deixariam de existir na região(Obs: Em Star's Island, as épocas de chuva são muito prejudiciárias para os moradores). Green Forest thumbAntes era ambientalista, a mais exigente da região. Havia se rebelado contra os madeireiros, plantado várias mudas na floresta e organizado uma equipe para ajudar com as árvores. Mas agora, influencia os pôneis a se tornarem madeireiros, e também detesta flores. Purple Social thumb|leftPurple é o espírito da vingança. Adora violência, influencia a morte e punição de inocentes. Era advogada detetive. *É a única dos fantasmas que ainda possui chifre. Cub Lovingly thumbEra dona de um abrigo enorme de animais(em especial, cachorros e gatos). Tinha muito amor por animais, seu maior sonho foi ser adestradora de cães. Mas a maldição acabou com seu sonho. Foi a primeira a se transformar em fantasma, e agora é o espírito do abandono de animais. Bem, agora que conhecem um pouco dos personagens, espero que leiam a série e gostem =) Até a Parte 1! Categoria:Entradas em blogues